Aventuras nada comunes
by kurtlaraperdomo
Summary: Solo puedo decir que regrese a Fanfiction, esta vez con un fanfic de Grojband donde veremos de todo hasta el Unicornio Pegaso Campero de la portada, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Las luces se encienden mientras un chico alto de un 1 metro con 65 cm pelo negro alborotado, ojos café oscuro, piel morena, aparecía frente a la pantalla lleva una chaqueta azul sin mangas, pantalones de mezclilla negros, y tenis marca nike su nombre Kurt.**

 **Kurt: Estoy devuelta y con un nuevo fanfic**

 **Voz misteriosa: espera dijiste que estas devuelta y con un nuevo fanfic**

 **Kurt: pues sí lo estoy dejando claro**

 **Voz misteriosa: es que no has terminado tus otros fics y además una versión en inglés de uno de tus fic**

 **Kurt: bueno pues yo estaba muy ocupado por mis exámenes**

 **Voz misteriosa: estuviste fuera por más año y medio pues que clase de exámenes tenías**

 **Kurt: pues eran de...espera hablando de esto quien eres tu no me acuerdo a ver contratado a alguien como tu**

 **Voz misteriosa(nervioso): pues yo yo y...mira un gato rosa con chaleco que juega al Pokemon (señalando hacia atrás)**

 **Kurt: donde (volteando)**

 **Después de eso se escucho el sonido de alguien saltando por la ventana**

 **Voz misteriosa(gritando): NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA**

 **Kurt: ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estábamos en un 6to piso**

 **MEJOR VOLVAMOS CON EL FIC**

 **Nota: Este capitulo es diferente al de los videojuegos de Grojband, pero ahora con menos videojuegos y mas locuras**

Grojband

Capitulo 1: Video Groj-game

En el garaje de Corey

Se ve a Kin jugando con su consola de video juegos y a su lado su hermano Kon

Kin: sólo me falta un nivel y podré romper mi marca nada me podrá detener

Kon: a mi me falta muy poco para poder romper mi récord de ver a Kin tratar de romper su marca

En el otro lado estaba Laney

Laney: y a mi me falta muy poco para ver a ustedes fracasar en algo

Kin: ha ya quisieras no hay nada que puede arruinar este momento (sin distraerse)

De repente se escucho abrir el garaje y se veía a Corey con un cartel en la mano

Corey: asombrosas noticias chicos

Kin: si sí espera un momento estoy a un 1 minuto de romper mi marca (todavía con la mirada en su consola)

Corey: deacuerdo pero que eso no lo dijo ayer (susurrando lo último a Laney)

Laney: lo dice cada día no te acuerdas de ayer

Flashback

Se ve a Kin en el garaje jugando con su videojuego

Kin: estoy a 5 minutos de romper mi marca (con el videojuego) nada puede arruinar este momento

Suena la música del Helado y aparece el camión de Helados

Heladero (acalorado y con sudor): ahh hace mucho calor y el helado se derrite creo que tendré que darlo gratis (después de eso se juntan muchos niños alrededor del camión)

Kin: helado gratis genial sólo tendré que (se da cuenta que está cerca de romper su marca) mejor no sólo me faltan 5 minutos para lograrlo además el heladero aún le quedan helados

Heladero: wow se están acabando rapido los helados a este paso en sólo 4 minutos

Kin: sólo 4 minutos (nervioso) bueno aún así no tienen de mi sabor favorito

Helado: wow y me quedan muy pocos de doble doble chocolate

Kin: doble doble chocolate mi sabor favorito (aún más nervioso) bueno pero aún así no an de tenerlo como me gusta

Heladero: y con bananas de dulce (nota: se que su sabor favorito es doble doble chocolate pero en este fic así le gusta)

Kin(súper nervioso): suficiente (corre por el helado y deja el videojuego)

Fin del Flashback

Corey: ah sí ya me acorde (recordando)

Kin: sólo me falta 30 segundos para romper mi marca estoy tan cerca nada puede arruinar este momento (emocionado)

Kon: y a mi también

Laney: no son los únicos

De repente se oye a Trina gritar

Trina: que no pueden dejar de tocar su espantosa música

Después de eso interrumpieron a Kin y perdió en su consola

Kin: noooo estaba tan cerca

Kon: y ami también estaba tan cerca

Laney: al menos con esto rompi mi récord de cuantas veces han fracasado en algo

Trina: esperen que no tienen que hacer su música a esta hora (grito mientras veía su reloj de su mano)

Corey: hoy estamos algo retrasados en cuanto a eso

Trina: pues como ya no queda tiempo mejor saltemos esa parte y me voy juntó a Mina para ver lo que hace el apuesto Nick Mallory (lo último lo dijo en tono de enamorada)

*Este capitulo esta retrasado*

Se ve a Nick Mallory esperando en una fila muy larga

Trina (saliendo de entré unos arbustos): me pregunto que estará haciendo Nick, MINA VINOCULARES AHORA (en eso aparece Mina dándole unos vinoculares en la mano)

(Justo en eso ven que Nick esta formado en la tienda de videojuegos y trina se acerca a Nick)

Trina: hola Nick y por que estas formado por un videojuego esas cosas son tan...

Nick: a Nick Mallory le encantan los videojuegos

Trina: wow enserio a mi también pero olvide formarme

Nick: Nick Mallory te desea suerte suerte la fila está hasta aya (señalando lo increíblemente larga que es la fila de 1 kilómetro)

Unos minutos después se veía a trina cargada en la espalda de mina cabalgando hasta el último lugar de la fila

Trina: wow esa fila si que fue larga ( bajando de la espalda de Mina)

Mina: y que lo digas (agotada y cayendo al suelo)

Trina: no hay tiempo de descansar rápido será mejor que te formes mientras yo voy por algo de beber apartame el lugar (mientras se iba)

Mina: bueno almenos no es tan larga (viendo la corta fila atraves de la neblina mientras se disipaba y se veía un millón de veces más larga) ahí no (suspirando)

*Esa fila es muy larga*

(Volviendo con grojband)

Corey: muy bien chicos es hora de practicar

Laney: espera pero no tenemos letra

Kin: y no nos dijiste donde vamos a tocar

Corey: que no se los dije en los cortos

Laney: no

Kin: no

Kon: definitivamente no

Corey: genial estamos retrasados 34 segundos (de su bolsillo saca un libreto) bueno tal ves sí quitamos una escena pero eso después, hoy es la apertura del nuevo Maruo bre: súper party 10 (parodia de Mario bros) y nos contrataron para tocar ahí que dicen no es estupendo

Kin: lo es finalmente ase una semana que salió el súper party y ya me estaba aburriendo

Laney: espera lo compraste hace una semana que salió y te aburriste tan rapido

Kon: yo también me aburrí al verlo jugar

Corey: muy bien chicos pero como vamos a tocar en la salida de un videojuego necesitamos ensay...

Kin: oye Corey de paso en la tienda podríamos comprar el súper party 10 por que como dije el uno ya me aburrió

Corey: bueno el concierto es a las cuatro y son las dos tal ves nos de tiempo pero mejor apresúrense la fila es demasiado larga (señalando la fila de un kilómetro)

Kin: hay no (sorprendido)

Kon: lo mismo digo (igual que su hermano)

Minutos después se ve a Kin y Kon llegando hasta el último lugar de la fila agotados y cayendo al suelo

Kin: esa fila si que es larga

Kon: y que lo digan creo que perdí 20 kilos (justo después de eso Corey y Laney se acercaron a ellos)

Corey: por que les tomo tanto tiempo

Kin: que no viste lo larga que esta está fila tardamos una vida en llegar hasta acá

Kon: sin mencionar lo cansados que estamos y ustedes como llegaron hasta aquí

Laney: el heladero nos llevo hasta aquí es increíble lo que pueden hacer por 20 dólares extras

*Excelente transición*

Trina estaba de regreso en la fila con una limonada en sus manos

Trina: y como va todo (da un sorbo a su limonada)

Mina: pues no muy bien la fila no avanza rápido con suerte en unos 30 minutos se ve que sí avanzan

Trina: pues mas vale que avancé rápido apuesto que Nick no puede esperar tanto

Mina: de echo Nick es increíble cuando tiene que esperar

Trina: lo es pero yo no mira cuanto tiempo e estado esperando viendo como estas esperando si tan sólo pudiera hacer más pequeña la fila (con un dedo en su barbilla) lo tengo pero necesito tu gato

Mina: no creo que lo que hagas sea bueno

Trina: para ti pero no para mi (con una sonrisa malvada)

Minutos después

El gato de Mina está atorado en un árbol

Trina (gritando a todos los que están formados): o por dios el gato de una chica con lentes que ustedes considerarían bonita pero no es cierto esta atorado en ese árbol (justo después de eso vienen corriendo toda la gente de la fila debido a que la mayoría eran nerds o deprobados sociales para ayudar a bajar al gato)

Mina: no puedo creer que tu plan funcionara

Trina: son nerds y deprobados sociales no tienen nada más que hacer (caminando hacia lo que queda de la fila que sólo queda con Kin Kon y Nick)

Kin: no puedo creer que ya estemos en los primeros lugares

Kon: sí quien diría que el gato de una chica con lentes que consideran bonita pero no es cierto esta atorado en un árbol que suerte (mientras chocaban la mano)

Trina: genial ahora tendré que soportar a Corey y sus amigos durante el resto de la fila (viendo que sólo están Kin y Kon sin corey y laney) que extraño (se acerca a Kin y Kon) que no se supone que mi hermano perdedor está siempre con ustedes y su amiga que parece o es chico

Corey(apareciendo de la nada junto a Laney): de que estas hablando si Laney y yo estamos aquí

Laney: y no soy un chico

Trina: pero sí no estaban ahí hace como 34 segundos

Corey: había que cortar una escena mejor pasemos a la escena cuando grojband vaya a tocar en la salida del nuevo súper party 2

Trina: ni lo creas no voy a dejar que tu me arruines una oportunidad con Nick de nuevo

Corey (notando que mina no está con trina): oye que normalmente Mina te acompaña

Mina (apareciendo de la nada): de que estas hablando estoy justo aquí

Corey: pero sí tu no estabas ahí hace como 34 segundos

Mina: había que cortar otra escena y con lo que dijiste habrá que cortar otra más

Corey: genial ahora ya hay que cortar otra más

Mina: sí y con lo que dijiste ahora son 2, mejor dejo de hablar o causara más escenas que cortar

Trina: pues mejor pasemos a la parte cuando el vendedor de la tienda de videojuegos dice que podemos entrar pero que sólo les queda 1 copia del juego que quiere Nick y ustedes pero para que podamos conseguirlo necesitamos competir en una extraña serie de eventos y el ganador lo obtendrá y como a mi me encanta Nick tendré que participar también...ahhh (trata de recuperar el aliento)

Momentos después de lo que dijo trina

Corey: y con eso cortamos las 2 escenas (preguntando a Mina)

Mina: sí pero como lo mencionaste habrá que cortar otra escena (sacando un libreto quien sabe de donde)

Corey: genial bueno mejor hagamos lo que dijo trina hace como 1 minuto

Vendedor: muy bien como habían dicho hace 1 minuto con 5 segundos sólo queda una copia del marou bre: súper party 2 así que será mejor que empiecen a competir

Kin: chicos tenemos que ganar e estado esperando una semana para esto

Kon: y yo e esperado una semana viéndolo para esto

Laney: normalmente no me molestaría en esto pero estoy segura que pronto romperé otro récord viendo como ustedes fallan en algo

Corey: bueno aun con las competencias estamos a tiempo para la tocada así que también lo haré

Después de que la banda se puso. Deacuerdo el vendedor les comenzó a hab...

(Interrupción momentánea)

Vendedor: tengo dos cosas que decir número 1 la última película de Cars fue horrible

número 2 como que vendedor tengo nombre

Kurt: Deacuerdo y ¿cual es?

Vendedor: Darwen

Kurt: Deacuerdo Darwin

Darwen: no te equivocas es Darwen no Darwin

Kurt: bueno Darw... Espera dijiste Darwen

Darwen: sí así es Darwen ese es mi nombre por que lo preguntas

Kurt: mira 2 cosas primera no es por insultarte pero tu nombre es un poco raro uno se puede confundir con Darwin, es como Barnie y llamarlo Barney pero su nombre si se dice por que el es un personaje recurrente

Barnie(apareciendo de la nada): tiene razón

Darwen: y el de donde apareció

Barnie: es que no e salido en un largo tiempo

Kurt: ves recurrente y segundo de que sirve saber tu nombre si luego no volverás a aparecer digo no eres como barnie

Darwen: sí pero... Olvidas que... Pero sí está... Tienes razón mejor me quedo como vendedor

Kurt: hay personajes recurrentes nunca me hacen caso

(Fin de la transmisión)

Como dije el vendedor comenzó a hablar

Vendedor: muy bien como se a dicho tendrán que competir los que quieren el juego pero antes quienes van a competir tienen que firmar este pequeño contrato

Corey: y que dice

Vendedor(nervioso): nada sólo que no me demandarán encaso de pérdida de miembros del cuerpo

Corey: suena razonable (apunto de firmar pero Laney lo detiene)

Laney: corey est...(no pudo acabar por que corey le puso un dedo en la boca)

Corey(con el libreto en la mano que nadie sabe de donde lo saca): antes de que digas algo tenemos que quitar una escena y alparecer es esta cuando me dices que no debo hacer esto

Laney: genial (suspirando)

Corey: ahora son 2, bueno mejor menos charla y más acción cuales son las competencias

Vendedor: muy bien mejor comencemos con las competencias la primera etapa será por equipos de tres así que tendrán que reunirse

Después de haber dicho eso todos se juntaron para ser exacto los equipos son: 1(mina, trina y Nick) 2(Kin, Kon, Laney y Corey) si se preguntarán son 4 en ves de 3 pues pronto verán el por que

Vendedor(con una agenda en la mano): veamos primer equipo una cerebrito, hermana histérica y Nick Malory

Segundo equipó otro cerebrito, un tonto, chico de cabello rojo y hermano de la chica histérica (dándose cuenta de que son 4) esperen aquí hay un problema

Laney: lo se es obvio que soy una chica

Vendedor: no ese no es el problema chico de cabello rojo (justo después de decir eso Laney frunció el seño) aquí son 4 y no tres uno tiene que irse

Kin: no podemos

Kon: tiene razón

Vendedor: y eso sería por que?

Kin: somos gemelos

Kon: sí yo no puedo eructar sí el no bebe

Vendedor: enserio pruebenlo (justo después de decir eso hacen lo mismo que en el capitulo de las alcantarillas pero el eructo fue tan fuerte que le volteo el cabello)

(Otra transmisión interrumpida)

Vendedor: espera cabello por favor, ahora dices que tengo cabello si ni siquiera me diste descripción del como soy

Kurt: y eso es malo

Vendedor: pues sí digo ni siquiera saben como soy

Kurt: de nuevo 2 cosas numero 1 por que wwe arruina grandes luchadores es decir sólo miren a Kane ahora

Número 2 como te e dicho eres un personaje recurrente sólo apareces en este capitulo y en los otros no

Vendedor: sí pero Almenos da una descripción de como soy digo a mucha gente le interesa saber el como es la descripción de un personaje que sólo aparece en un capitulo

Kurt: no de echo no les interesa por esa razón son personajes recurrentes sólo aparecen en pocos capítulos, pero mira por esta excepción de voy a dar una descripción

Vendedor: a enserio genial gracias

Kurt: sí pero sólo está ves así que no sé emocionen personajes recurrentes que no hablan esto sólo es mi única excepción

Justo después de decir eso muchos personajes recurrentes que no hablan tenían caras de tristesa en sus rostros

(Fin de otra transmisión)

Como dije voy a dar la descripción del vendedor que tenía cabello negro, ojos cafés, camisa negra sin magas y pantalones azul de mezchi...

(Otra ves transmisión interrumpida)

Vendedor: Asi que ahora me dan una poca descripción

Kurt: como que poca

Vendedor: que no ves digo ni siquiera pones que tenis llevo, Zapatos o sí llevó acaso algo en los pies o en la cabeza digo no pones sí estoy peinado o como son mis cejas y en mis manos acaso llevo reloj pues creo que no lo dice en la descripción

Kurt: de nuevo eres un personaje recurrente de un capitulo es más en la historia solo te ves de la cintura para arriba

Vendedor: y eso por que

Kurt: es que con el tiempo que perdimos había que quitar algo y escenas casi no quedaban, así que había que quitar partes de los recurrentes, sin ofender y veo que me equivoque al cortarte de la cintura para arriba

Vendedor: alfin te das cuenta es obvio que haci no podrán verme bien

Kurt: no más bien te debí quitar la boca no veo como es que no lo hice justo ahora me estoy arrepintiendo

(Fin de otra transmisión)

Volviendo justo después de la descripción y el eructo que le volteo el cabello hacia atrás al vendedor

Vendedor: okey me convencieron (apuntando a Kin y Kon)

Trina: oh vamos eso no es justo

Vendedor: lo siento tal ves ahiga reglas pero gemelos son gemelos, pero muy bien como primera prueba tendrán que competir entre sí sobré unas plataformas gigantes el primero en caer pierde se derribaran con...

Trina: con un palo que parece un cotonete gigante

Vendedor: genial arruinaste el drama solo por eso todos menos tu usarán mazos gigante mientras tu usas un globo

Trina: como es que un globo de considera un arma

Vendedor: es rosado

Trina: bueno en eso no te corrijo

Vendedor: muy bien primeros competidores Corey vs Nick que comiencen

Justo después de decir eso Nick y Corey estaban listos para pelear sobre las plataformas

Nick(golpeando a corey pero falla): Nick Mallory normalmente odia la violencia

Corey(esquivando y atacando a Nick): te seré honesto yo también pero ya sabes una tocada es una tocada

Nick(esquivando golpes): Nick respeta eso una tocada es una tocada

Mientras ahí abajo el vendedor estaba observando todo

Vendedor: normalmente disfruto una pelea pero no cuando son pacifistas los que pelean (sacando un control de la nada) creo que tendré que acabar con esto antes de que uno de ellos se rinda sin perder por lo menos un hueso (oprimiendo un botón)

Justo después de oprimir ese botón comienzan a temblar sus plataformas casi no se podían mantener en pie

Nick(manteniendo increíble el equilibrio): Nick Mallory aparte de ser el campeón de la espera también es el campeón del equilibrio

Le iba muy bien pero no digo lo mismo por Corey que parecía tener ganas de vomitar pues su cara la tenía verde

Corey: me mareo con fácilidad

Mientras tanto ahí abajo

Laney: oh no no creo que corey se mantenga mucho tiempo

Kin: pero no podemos hacer nada eso dice las reglas

Kon: de echo si las únicas reglas aquí son: no demandar al vendedor (con el contrato que el vendedor les dio a firmar en la mano)

Laney: donde dice eso (dice eso agarrando el contrato)

Kon: de echo es lo único que dice en las reglas

Kin: pero que hacemos

Laney: tengo una idea

Devuelta con Nick y corey aya arriba las cosas seguían igual sólo que Corey parecía que iba a rendirse hasta que Laney saben mejor véanlo o como diría léanlo

Laney(desde aya abajo): mira corey una marioneta de tu serie bubble bunch la están vendiendo a mitad de precio

Corey: donde (volteando pero una ves al voltearse su maso tiro a Nick por accidente) no veo nada

Nick(cayendo al agua de manera lenta boca arriba pero al caer sorprendentemente no se mojó): Nick Mallory sabe cuando debe mojarse y cuando no

Vendedor: bueno Al menos no salpicaron sigue Trina vs Kin y Kon

Justo después se ve a Kin y Kon en una plataforma con un maso y a trina con un globo rosa tal y como había prometido el vendedor

Kin: esto va a ser muy fácil

Kon: y que lo digas (tomando el maso)

Kin: espera por que tu tienes que tomar el maso

Kon: por que voy a golpear a trina y así hacerla caer para... (No término debido a que Kin lo interrumpió)

Kin: me refiero por que tu lo utilizas, cuando yo debo usar el maso (tomando el maso) así que sí no te importa

Kon: y por que tu (tomando el maso)

Kin: por que soy el más específico además (tomando el maso) tienes mala puntería

Kon: claro que no

Kin: claro que sí, no te acuerdas lo que pasó ayer

Flashback

Kin: no pude romper mi récord pero Almenos conseguí mi helado (con el helado en la mano)

Después de eso llega Kon con un plato de tacos en la mano

Kon: oye Kin me encontré estos tacos en el basurero de la vecina quieres uno

Kin: no entiendo el por que revisas el basurero de la vecina cada lunes pero esta bien lanzalos (lo último lo dijo sacando una manopla de béisbol que no se de donde sacan)

Kon: muy bien (lo último lo dijo mientras sacaba una gorra de béisbol y se la ponía en la cabeza) y toma (lanzando el taco a alta velocidad)

Pero en ves de darle en la manopla le da a en su helado

Kin(gritando): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fin del Flashback

Justo después de eso de ve a Kin y Kon tirados en el agua

Vendedor(sorprendido): esperen como paso esto

Trina: mientras te distrajiste con su Flashback yo los derribe al parecer este globo es muy útil (sosteniendo el globo que se transformo en un maso gigante de destrucción y hace capuchinos y le da uno al vendedor)

Vendedor: demonios creo que lo confundí con el globo rosa con el agente infiltrado, me pregunto como le irá

(Justo después de eso se ve a un agente de pelo castaño hacia atrás con un típico smoking de color negro atrapado en un clásico láser que te parte en dos)

Agente de acción: tengo que salir de esta trampa (forzando sus grilletes de metal muy clásicas)

Justo después de hacer eso salió de entré las sombras un típico villano Calvo con un parche en el ojo y bata de laboratorio

Típico villano: nunca te podrás salir de esto típico agente de acción

Agente de acción: oye tengo nombre sabes

Típico villano: o enserio perdón (deteniendo el láser) pero que clase de villano soy olvide preguntarte tu nombre y cual es antes de que te mate

Agente de acción: Es Lilliana Barroce

Típico villano (preparando el laser): muy bien agente Liam Barroce prepárate para...

Agente Lillian Barroce: espera te confundiste dije Lilliana Barroce no Liam comprendes

Típico villano: espera entonces tu nombre es Lilliana no Liam

Agente Lilliana Barroce: mis papas esperaban una niña típico villano de acción

Típico villano (ofendido): oye también tengo nombre sabes

Agente Lilliana Barroce (sacando el globo para liberarse y forzando sus grilletes) : enserio o perdón (deteniéndose) que clase de agente de acción soy sí nisiquiera se tu nombre dimelo antes que me escape y frustre tu plan

Típico villano: soy el Dr. Sissy Steven Tercero Elizabeth Bob

Agente Lilliana Barroce (volviendo a sacar el globo y forzar sus grilletes): no te saldrás con la tuya Malvado Dr. Sissy Steven Tercero Elizabeth Bob... (Se detiene a pensar) sabes que es demasiado largo el nombre

Dr. Sissy Steven Tercero Elizabeth Bob: Si lo se pero... Vamos tu nombre es Lilliana

Agente Lilliana Barroce: si lo se pero es menos difícil que pronunciar tu nombre es decir es muy largó

Dr. Sissy Steven Tercero Elizabeth Bob: si lo se pero no me juzgues que no ves que ya esta mal el que tenga un parche en el ojo sabes lo difícil que es con esto jugar a los dardos (apuntando a su parche)

Agente Lilliana Barroce: ya se pero por favor digo no naciste haci con ese parché

Dr. Sissy Steven Tercero Elizabeth Bob: que acaso crees que por que soy Calvo debo tener un parche, por favor que no ves que no todos los calvos usamos parche, es decir sólo mira a los piratas muchos de ellos tenían pelo y parche

Agente Lilliana Barroce: si pero ellos tenían estilo además de un loro y tu ni siquiera tienes un gato que tipo de villano eres

Dr. Sissy Steven Tercero Elizabeth Bob: claro que tengo ven aquí Chispita (justo después de decir eso aparece un gato de color amarillo con un parche)

Agente Lilliana Barroce: oye que seas Calvo tal ves no diga que tu tengas que usar parche, pero por favor un gato usando parche no me digas que así nació

Dr. Sissy Steven Tercero Elizabeth Bob( se da cuenta del parche en el ojo): ohh espera se le volvió a cambiar de lugar esto (le quita el parche en el ojo viendo que era falso y en realidad era una barba puntiaguda clásica de villano) listo ya esta mejor

Agente Lilliana Barroce: ahi por favor ahora con una barba puntiaguda, vamos enserio sabes esto hace ver al gato como la mete maestra sabes

Dr. Sissy Steven Tercero Elizabeth Bob: y eso que vamos ni que tu fueras un buen agente de acción es decir no veo tu comunicador de muñeca

Agente Lilliana Barroce: eso es por que me lo quitaste cuando me ataste para que no escapara (apuntando a una mesa donde están el clásico comunicador de muñeca) pero sabes ya nos desviamos del punto, en el cual quieres matarme

Dr. Sissy Steven Tercero Elizabeth Bob: sabes que tienes razón es más (viendo su reloj) ya me retrase para la obra de mi hija, mejor te mato y más al rato conquisto el mundo (encendiendo el láser y largandose por la puerta)

Agente Lilliana Barroce: muy bien (sacando el globo rosa) transformate en mazo destructor (viendo que no hace nada) arma sonora (aún sin hacer nada) máquina de capuchinos (todavía sin hacer nada y el láser aún acercándose) juro que cuando vuelva a ver al vendedor lo are pagar por esto (con mirada de venganza al final)

(Regresando con Grojband y los demás)

Vendedor (alzando los hombros de despreocupación) ahh seguramente le va bien (bebiendo el capuchino) muy bien en quien nos quedamos (viendo la lista) a sí sigue Laney vs Mina

Y ahora se ve a Laney y a Mina en las plataformas pero antes de que iniciarán Trina grita desde abajo

Trina: Mina más te vale que no falles

Mina(desde arriba): entendió Trina (justo en ese momento cierra los ojos y golpea en todas partes con su maso gigante a gran velocidad)

Desafortunadamente dio a todo menos a Laney

Laney(quieta sin hacer nada): enserio...de acuerdo (toma su mazo y golpea a Mina que la tira directamente al agua) eso fue fácil (sonriendo)

Mina(cayendo rápidamente): ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh (salpicando el agua) no estuvo tan mal

Vendedor(mojado por la salpicadura de agua de Mina): para ti no pero para mi si, odio cuando salpican, muy bien mejor pasemos a la siguiente etapa

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Kurt: Hola que tal eso fue todo por hoy pero seguiremos, subiendo capítulos mas a menudo, disculpen las faltas de Ortografía pero no me da tiempo y lo tuve que escribir en mi celular (es interrumpido sabrán por quien)**

 **Vendedor: puedo decirlo siiiiiiiiiiiiii (con ojos de perrito)**

 **Kurt: OK**

 **Vendedor: SI (volviendo a la seriedad) ya tenemos la parte 2 donde por no decir spoilers, aparecerán mas personajes como los Newmans, Barnie y Yo además del Unicornio o Pegaso Campero en la Portada, por cierto si es de mucho pedir necesitamos ayuda para terminar esta parte 3, que pronto saldrá, asi que por favor ayúdenos pueden contactarnos por PM y demás**

 **Kurt: eso seria todo, denme una o dos semanas para subir mas a menudo porque ahorita estoy por entrar a exámenes … OK eso es todo hasta la próxima.**


	2. Video Groj-game Parte 2: Demasiados Flas

**Kurt: Hey que tal nos extrañaron, porque el vendedor lo hizo.**

 **Bueno primero pasaremos a sus opiniones**

 **LaLoca Yuuki** **: Pues si tengo exámenes pero no me culpes en la prepa donde estoy, los exámenes son muy rápidos y solo me dan vacaciones de 2 semanas, sabes que nunca cambiare, gracias por tu opinión y ahora estaré mas listo que el año anterior, gracias por leer el fic y cuídate.**

 **Fernanda: si habrá Corney y mucho, pero tardare en hacerlo porque no soy muy romantico soy mas del tipo que da comedia, pero si lo hare solo dame tiempo, gracias por leer el fic y cuídate.**

 **Ghostgirlfireligt1** **: pues no esperaras tanto ya esta la parte 2, pero tardare en hacer la parte 3, no te preocupes lo comprendo aveces no se puede tener ideas muy rápido, gracias por leer el fic y cuídate.**

 **Kurt: bueno Parte 2 lista, la subo hoy ya que mañana empiezo un examen así que para no hacerlos esperar la subo en este instante**

Video Groj-game Parte 2: Demasiados Flaschbacks

En eso todos aparecen mágicamente en un gran estadio de fútbol americano

Corey: wow este estadio es enorme

Lanes: dices eso, la pregunta seria el como es que (no logró acabar por ser interrumpida por Corey)

Corey: Laney si dices lo que creo, que dirás te recomiendo no decirlo ya que nos costara otros 10 segundos, pero como lo dije creo que ya pasaron.

Vendedor: muy bien, como siguiente etapa van a jugar un pequeño juego de fútbol soccer además de... (Obviamente interrumpido y como respuesta casi obvia por Laney)

Laney: esperó dijo fútbol soccer

Vendedor: si bien como estaba dicien... (Otra ves interrumpido)

Laney: sé que interrumpo, pero este es un estadio de americano no de soccer

Vendedor: ¿si y?

Laney: eso no sería extraño

Vendedor: no lo dice en el folleto

Laney: cual folleto (en eso extraña y mágicamente aparece un folleto frente a Laney) ¿como es que?

Vendedor: por favor preguntas al final

Laney: pero (es interrumpida por Kin)

Kin: ya Laney en el folleto dice que no hagamos preguntas sino hasta el final

Laney: pero (interrumpida por Kon)

Kon: Laney también dice que no pueden hablar personas de cabello rojo o rosa y el sujeto que nos esta mirando en las gradas

Sujeto de las gradas (vestido de agente de negocios con una falda rosa y una gran barba café ): ahh (suspiro de decepción)

Vendedor: muy bien continuando no será soccer común, sino que también será soccer extremo, alguna pregunta (en eso todos levantan la mano) bien si es lo que creo, por falta de presupuesto y no mencionare a cierto autor de esta historia (se da cuenta de lo que dijo) opps (en eso todos lo ven raro)

Trina: a quién se refiere

Nick: Nick Mallory cree que habla del autor que domina la realidad en nuestro mundo

Mina: se referirá a Kurt

Nick: Nick Mallory obviamente se refiere a el, no hay otro autor que gastaría el presupuesto, en algo que sería extremadamente loco

En eso todos miran a la pantalla como si buscarán algo

Kurt(apareciendo en lo que perece ser una azotea de algún edificio): que creen que por que soy el autor, gaste todo el presupuesto de 5 dólares, en un ejército de bananas mutantes cibernéticas que conquisten el mundo (pensando) vamos no es cierto (en ese momento aparecen bananas mutantes subiendo por el edificio con brazos y ojos robóticos) me tengo que ir (sacando una pistola de su bolsillo y corriendo directo a las bananas)

(Final de otra transmisión)

En ese momento se ve a todos con caras de que demonios? Corey fue el primero en tomar la palabra

Corey: okey obviamente el no fue (extrañamente todos estaban deacuerdo)

Laney: no se por que pero creo que tienes razón

Kin: también estoy deacuerdo

Kon: yo también

Trina: extrañamente igual

Mina: sí Trina lo dice estoy deacuerdo

Nick: Nick Mallory siempre esta deacuerdo, con la gente que esta deacuerdo.

Vendedor: yo también tengo que estarlo (susurrando) por que si no el autor me bajara el salario otra ves (volviendo con su voz normal) muy bien sigamos como es soccer extremó las reglas son simples:

•el primer equipo en anotar 3 gana

•no se vale usar piernas excepto el portero

•también se puede utilizar cualquiera de estas armas (abriendo un cajón con armas desde básucas, granadas, ballestas, bates de béisbol, un hot dog, una banana y una liga)

Vendedor: alguien tiene una pregunta final (todos levantan la mano) muy bien ninguna pregunta mejor comiencen

En eso el equipo de grojband estaba en una reunión de banda

Corey: muy bien quien va a ser el portero

Kin: creo que sabemos la respuesta

Laney: tienes razón, Kon te toca ser el portero

Kin: Ohh wow wow esperen por que Kon debe ser el portero

Corey: bueno ya sabes es muy grande

Kin: oigan el que sea grande no lo hace buen portero

Laney: estas seguro por que según yo... (Es interrumpida por Kin)

Kin: claro que si no recuerdan lo que pasó hace 4 semanas

Flashback

Se veía a grojband y a los newmans con trajes de fútbol apunto de jugar soccer

Larry: alguien recuerda por que hacemos esto

Kim: extrañamente esta es la única forma pacífica de resolver nuestros acuerdos, no recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos semanas

Flashback (ya se Flashback dentro de Flashback)

Se veía a Grojband y los Newmans cocinando o eso estaban haciendo hasta que bueno mejor véanlo

Laney: no puedo creer como llegamos a esto (decía mientras volteaba tortillas en una sartén)

Kin: lo se, Kon (mirando a su hermano de manera acusadora) no pongas demasiada haríana dentro de la masa arruinarás los tamales

Kon: no me culpes, fuiste tu el que me obligo a quitar el trigo y reducir el uso de sal (decía mientras batía en una gran tina masa de tamales, umm rico)

Laney: Ohh vamos Corey no podrías (decía mirando a Corey el cual parecía espiar el lado de los Newmas)

Corey: sé que Beff planea algo (con ojos medio cerrados)

Y ahora del lado de los Newmans

Larry: esto es ridículo (decía mientras batía algo en una olla después de terminar comenzó a probar con un cucharón) umm um le falta sal

Kim: tienes razón, Konnie (mirando a su hermana igual que Kin lo hacía con Kon solo que ella estaba preparando salsa al parecer roja) esta salsa no está tan rojo como debería estarlo, como esperas terminar los chilaquiles esperas que use salsa verde

Konnie: no es mi culpa que falten ingredientes que sepan tan deliciosos (decía mientras se comía varios chiles que le dejaron los ojos rojos por bueno ser chiles XD)

Larry: wow (aún no la olla) oye Carrie no crees que podrías (decía mirando a Carrie la cual hacia lo mismo que Corey solo que ella espiaba a Grojband)

Carrie(con las mano en la barbilla): uhm riffin debe estar planeando algo

Y así las cosas continuaron y vivieron felices para siempre

En eso aparece el vendedor frente a la pantalla

Vendedor: enserio como amo los finales felices (con lágrimas en los ojos y un pañuelo en la mano)

Kurt: de verdad te lo creíste

Vendedor: ahh (confundido) si

Kurt: yo también, pero lo que en verdad pasó bueno mírenlo ustedes

(Volviendo con el Flashback dentro del Flashback)

Kin: Kon como esperas, que los tamales salgan bien,si ni siquiera bates la masa de lado correcto, es contra las manecillas del reloj no el la lado correcto

Kon : oye no me culpes, me canso con facilidad además de que tengo que darle fuerza a la masa y eso me saca estas ampollas (mientras todos veían sus manos y no se evitó sonar un grito de chica que proviene de Larry)

Larry: que asqueroso (decía mirando la mano de Kon mientras que por accidente metió algo en la olla que no era sal solo miren y sabrán) uhm (probando con el cucharón) ohh

(en eso aparece en una fantasía donde el le salía un arcoiris por el trasero mientras volaba cuando un gato que jugaba cartas con Carrie que al parecer perdió enojado tiró las cartas y la mesa que por accidenté le tiro a unas cartas a un conejo gigante que llevaba a Kim y Konnie mientras combatía con godzilla lo cual hizo que el conejo lo golpeara y volviera a a la normalidad).

Larry: wow eso fue (mirando alrededor) pero que pasó (en eso se veía a Kim cubierta masa de tamales, a Kon con un cucharón en la mano combatiendo contra un extraño monstruo de tortillas y caldo, Konnie tratando de sacarse una olla de la cabeza, Kin con los lentes medio rotos cubierto de espuma de café, Laney con la cara en un pastel y por último Corey y Carrie estaban apunto de atacarse con panes franceses)

Como Larry no supo lo que pasó, cuando tuvo esa extraña fantasía esto fue lo que le paso hace 5 minutos

Justo cuando Larry tenía su fantasía comenzaba a correr como loco por todas partes

Kon: sé que no debería preguntar pero que le pasa a Larry

Kim: de que hablas si Larry esta (viendo como Larry corre por todas partes) ok creo que algo esta mal con el

Carrie (que deja de espiar a Corey y voltea a donde esta Larry): pero que rayos pasa (tomando a Larry por la camiseta) Larry más vale que esto no sea por que volviste a comer picante a medio comer

Larry(aún en su fantasía pero con ojos de arcoiris): lasmanzanassealiaranconlosconejosgigantesylosgatosmalosjugadoresdepoker

Kim: Konnie (mirando a su hermana de manera acusadora otra ves)

Konnie: no fui yo (mientras seguía comiendo chiles) te aseguro que no volví a dejar sobras

Carrie: si no fuiste tu entonces (mirando a Grojband con mucha furia)

Del lado de Grojband

Corey (aún espiando): que extraño

Laney: que pasa Corey

Corey (sin voltear): no se por que uno de los platillos de Carrie incluye lanzar una tarta a mi rostro

Laney: pero de que estas... (No logró acabar debido a que una tarta chico con el rostro de Corey)

Corey: ok 2 cosas 1 esta tarta es deliciosa pero le falta jalea (en eso Kim le dice a Konnie de manera acusadora otra solo que esta ves con un "te de lo dije")

2 por que me aventaste esta tarta Beff

Carrie: por sabotear a Larry (mientras aún tenía a Larry sujetado) de seguro tu le diste picante a medio comer Riffin

Corey: que yo no lo hice, tal ves iba criticarte en Facebook dando muchos me disguta, pero savotear a Larry, vamos eso ni yo lo haría

Kin: Corey tiene razón el nunca sabotea a gente, amenos que ellos mismos se sabotean sin saberlo

Carrie no estaba convencida, así que haría lo que cualquier persona en un estado pacífico haría, tomar una ensalada de frutas apuntó de lanzárselas mientras grita

Carrie: MENTIRA (gritando)

(En eso se ve a Kurt frente a la pantalla algo congelada)

Kurt: que la gente no hace eso, que extraño así es como se habla de manera pacífica, también él acosar frutas inocentes cuando estas apuntó de hablar con tu mejor amigo (todos lo miran extraño) que?

(Volviendo al Flashback dentro de Flashback)

Carrie: MENTIRA (aventando la ensalada directo a Corey, que la esquivo pero le dio a Kon)

Kon(gritando de dolor): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(deteniéndose mientras prueba la ensalada en su cara) le falta crema (volviendo a gritar) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (con su grito hizo dejar la masa de tamales, además de que le caía un poco de ensalada a la masa)

Kin: no puede ser (decían mientras se acercaba a Kon) dime que aún eres comestible dimelo

Kon: pues si lo soy pero eso que tiene que ver con que me lanzaron una ensalada de frutas que le falta crema... Además creo que la masa está arruinada (probando la masa) si esta arruinada

Kin(gritando): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (ese grito fue suficiente como para que se rompieran varios vidrios, unos delfines gritarán y algunos simios comenzarán la revolución contra los humanos)

Corey (quitándose la gorra): esa era la masa de tamal más valiente que algunas ves me atrevía observar

Carrie: oh vamos eso era solo (es interrumpida al ser roseada por crema alpura) pero que (confundida y enojada)

Corey(con la gorra en su cabeza): que su sacrificio no sea en vano (levantando un pan francés como si fuera espada) al ataque (corriendo directo hacia Carrie)

Carrie: esto no se quedara así (tomando un pan francés igual que Corey): Newmans al ataque (todas la miraron extraño): que ellos atacan nosotros también (corriendo hacia Corey de manera directo)

Laney: no se por que estamos haciendo esto pero al menos ya no tendré que cocinar más (mientras sacaba una útil espátula y corriendo hacia los demás)

Y haci la guerra continuo comenzó como un clásico

Corey y Carrie se golpeaban con panes al estilo star wars

La guerra continuo, hora tras hora, bueno en tiempo Kurt pero en lo real serían 5 minutos, mucha comida desperdiciada pero al final todos vivieron felices para siempre fin

Vendedor: que buen final abra continuación

Kurt: vaya tu si que debes amar todo que lleve "al final vivieron felices para siempre" pero si esté tal ves tenga continuación, si es que el autor tiene tiempo

Voz misteriosa: pero si ese eres tu

Kurt(nervioso): cual autor

Voz misteriosa: ahh tu kurtlaraperdomo

Kurt: cual Kurt yo soy Evan de la huerta con un falso acento entre inglés y español o algún extranjero (perdón si ofendí a alguien)

Voz misteriosa: sabemos que eres Mexicano

Kurt(nervioso): bueno pues

Voz misteriosa: que ahora dirás que hay una oveja cafe apunto de saltar por la ventana con un mono, eso todo el mundo lo sabe

Kurt: si pero esta no es café es gris

Voz misteriosa(volteando aunque no se vea su cuerpo): ¿donde?

En eso se oye el sonido de una ventana rota

Kurt(cayendo desde un gran edifico): nunca me atraparan con vida... Vendedor sigue con el fic y si se te ocurre ponerte una descripción mi oveja no solo se comerá tu almuerzo otra ves

Vendedor: ok pero olvidaste tu celular (desde la ventana con un celular en la mano)

Kurt(aún cayendo): avientalo pero continúa y no veas mis mensajes

Vendedor(desde la ventana): ok (aventando el celular) muy bien mejor devuelta con el fic

De regreso con Flashback dentro del Flashback

Larry el cual aún estaba algo confundido ya que no miró mucho lo que acaba de suceder

Larry(mirando a la pantalla): y como iba a saberlo, dice hace 5 minutos se supone que lo vería si nadie de aquí me hablo (señalando a todos)

En eso el Vendedor aparece mágicamente cerca de Larry mientras se congela todo a su alrededor excepto el y el vendedor mientras todo tenía un fondo blanco tras de ellos

Vendedor: Larry como es que no pudiste ver lo que pasó hace 5 minutos lo que me sorprende es que sean 5 debieron ser como 20 en mi opinión, pero así es la realidad.

Larry: cual realidad este es un fic podrías hacer cualquier cosa en este momento

Vendedor(se da cuenta de lo que dice): enserio veamos deseó tener un pony (cerrando los ojos mientras mágicamente le aparece un pony color café): genial (sorprendido) pero me gusta más en rosa (en eso el pony se vuelve rosa) excelente pero que tal azul (chasqueando los dedos y mágicamente es azul) uhmmm mejor dorado (mágicamente es dorado) mejor pero con chispas moradas (mágicamente es ahora dorado con chispas doradas) y con cañones lazer (ahora con cañones lazer en la espalda) tal ves sería mejor con...(no logró terminar por culpa de Larry)

Larry: mejor continuemos antes de que se te ocurra agregarle alas, un ojo robot y la capacidad de crear tartas algo quemadas

En eso el pony tenía todo lo descrito por Larry

Vendedor(con una tarta en sus manos ya medio comida): gracias Larry como sabías que me gustan las tartas algo quemadas (comiendo otro pedazo y hablando con la boca llena) mejor volvamos con el fic

Larry(suspirando y algo rendido): ahh ya que

De vuelta al Flashback dentro del Flashback

Larry: que demonios pasó aquí (preguntando a todos que al parecer sólo le logró responder Kim)

Kim: creo que puedo responder a eso lo que pasó fue...(no término por que Konnie la interrumpió aún con la olla en la cabeza)

Konnie: al parecer cuando estabas cocinando en ves de poner sal tomaste un poco de la salsa secreta de la abuela de Kim y mia, que como se dio cuenta no lo dejo en un buen lugar ya que no es acta para consumo humano, si no se calienta a 24 horas lo cual al ser consumida por Larry causo un fuerte alucinación que provoco todo esto, bueno también gracias a la ira entre Corey y Carrie entre ambos ocasiono todo esto (dijo terminando de manera muy directa lo cual dejo a todos impresionados)

Kim: wow y como supiste todo eso

Konnie: aparte de que esta olla me dio superpoderes, creo que el autor lo dejo bastante claro

Larry: ok y el monstruo de tortillas

En eso Kin tomo la palabra

Kin: bueno eso es fácil por accidenté traje mi creador de monstruos que tal parece fue mezclado con las tortillas y caldo dio origen a este increíble monstruo

Kim: espera llevas tu creador de monstruos a una cocina

Kin: es que no me queda espació para mis inventos en casa y este era el único portatil de bolsillo

Larry: quien demonios lleva un creador de monstruos en su bolsillo?

Kin: creo que la pregunta sería quien no lleva un creador de monstruos portátil

Kim: concuerdo con eso aunque seas un Grojband un genio siempre debe pensar en sus propios monstruos portátiles digo que haríamos sin ellos no habría razón para usar armas nucleares

Kin: concuerdo completamente Newman

Larry: y por que Kon pelea contra el monstruo

Kon(aún peleando): mi destino me preparo para esto

Larry: cual destinó?

Kon(todavía peleando): uno de hace 15 segundos está escrito en esos jeroglíficos de harina (apuntado unos jeroglíficos que describen exactamente a Kon y al monstruo de tortillas y caldo lo cual es extraño)

Larry: ok eso fue extraño (con una cara muy confundida)

Bueno cambiando de escena estamos ahora con el enfrentamiento de Corey y Carrie al estilo star wars

Corey se lanzándose sobre Carrie con su pan en mano directamente, pero no antes Carrie lo intercepta con una poderosa estocada al pecho, que por poco y le llega a golpear sino antes Corey lo esquivara con un gran giro invertido aterrizando de manera muy eficaz

Corrie: rindete Riffin y deja a grojband caer contigo (con el pan apuntando directo a Corey)

Corey: eso mismo te iba decir Beff (corriendo hacia ella apunto de volver a empezar otro choque de panes)

Lo cual sucedería hasta que Carrie siendo bastante astuto invoco a la fuerza, literalmente, no se cómo lo hizo, llego a levantar 3 sacos de manteca que fueron directo a Corey

Corey al ver que los sacos se le aproximaban logro cortar a los 3 sacos de manera rápida e impulsiva, pero al momento de terminar el 3 saco Carrie lo intercepto directamente con una gran estocada a su pan que lo corto a la mitad dejando a Corey desarmando y caído en el piso sin ningún arma o comida

Carrie(acercándose a Corey en el suelo): Rindete o este pan (tomando el pan acercándolo directamente a su rostro) te dejara muchas moronas en tu traje

Corey: como esperas que me rinda, si ni siquiera as ganado aún (con esto movió una de sus manos que causo que todos los pastelillos atrás de Carrie fueran hacia ella)

Carrie logró saltar sobre los pastelillos pero al momento de aterrizar Corey se levanto abalanzándose sobre Carrie que llegaron a caer cerca de una gran olla gigante de sopa hervida mientras solo se sostenían de dos esquinas con una mano cada uno que los salvo de su posible visita al hospital o familiar

Carrie: genial ahora los dos acabaremos cayendo nos (en eso se da cuenta de algo) a menos que sólo quede uno

Corey: en eso estoy deacuerdo (pensando) bien las mujeres primero no

Carrie: creo que eso sería los Basuraband primero

Corey: no no no, insisto tu primero

Carrie: no tu primero

Corey: no tu

Carrie: mejor tu

Corey: tu (algo desesperado)

Carrie: tu (igual que Corey)

En eso Barnie aparece mágicamente por una puerta que nadie sabe donde salió

Barnie: muy bien chicos lograron solucionar sus diferencias (ve a los chicos) pero que (en eso ve como término todo el lugar) como es que sucedió esto, Comida desperdiciada, Ollas en mal uso, masa de tamales arruinada, pasteles desperdiciados con caras humanas, Kon contra un monstruo de Tortillas y caldo (se da cuenta de algo) esperen eso es normal la profecía hablaba de eso, pero quién es el responsable de esto (de manera acusadora)

Con esto todos se pusieron bastante tensos

Corey y Carrie: ELLA FUE / FUE EL (apuntando se a sí mismos sin saber que se apuntaron con las manos de las cuales se sostenían antes de una peligrosa caída) uhmmm (dándose cuenta) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (lo se demasiado largo)

Y con esto cayeron en la gran olla de sopa hervida inundando todo a su paso, con verduras y fideos, dejando a todos en lo peor pero con olor a sopa mientras estaban como peces después de la inundación.

Barnie (levantándose del suelo): bueno creo que sabemos quien gano (sacando un trofeo de su gorro) y el ganador es... (Todos están con nervios) el (apuntando a un conserje, con buen físico, cabello castaño oscuro hacia atrás, de traje color azul, que extrañamente hizo un pastel)

Conserje: Yo (recibiendo el trofeo) Ohh muchas gracias quiero agradecer a la academia de conserjes, se los dije obtenemos trofeos idiotas y a mi familia especialmente a mi papá, te dije que recibiría algo por ser conserje (llorando de manera feliz, pero exagerada) ahora quien es el que necesita la razón

Fin del Flashback dentro del Flashback

De regreso con el Flashback

Larry: ahh si ya lo recuerdo (en eso se ve como término todo igual, que en el Flashback cuando cocinaban) hay no otra vez

En esta ocasión Corey y Carrie estaban peleandose por un balón de manera no muy profesional, Kim estaba cubierta de balones, Konnie estaba vomitando en un cono, Laney tenía el cabello cubierto de soda de naranja, Kin teniendo alguna extraña lesión en el dedo del pie y por último Kon sano y salvo preparado para recibir varios penales de niños de 4 años o menos

Y ahora con otro Flashback dentro del Flashback

Justo como sí mirarán el Flashback Larry otra ves no noto que en el momento de beber agua, se confundió de botella y tomo la salsa picante de la abuela de Kim y Konnie, que quien sabe por que esta ahí

En eso Larry tuvo otra extraña alucinación o fantasía

Musica de fondo: Centuries by the fall out boy

Larry estaba con un traje pirata en un barco de chocolate en un río de soda color naranja, antes de darse cuenta que no era normal ver un río de soda naranja, ya que el rosa sería mejor color, un gran pato de goma choco contra el barco.

Cambio de escena

Un gran pirata sale del pato de goma gigante (parecido a barba negra solo que su traje era gris y su barba era café además de ser un poco más pasado de tamales), alzando una espada con forma de cepillo de dientes comienza a atacar su tripulación a todo el barco de chocolate 

**Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries  
**

Cambio de escena

Larry que aún estaba en shock o algo así trato de escapar metiéndome a un barril, que estaba ocupado por otro que también estaba tratando de escapar le dio la mirada de -esto ya esta ocupado 

**Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong, the story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart  
Come on, come on, and let me in  
Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself**

Cambio de escena

Los tripulantes del barco estaban defendiendo al mando de Laney vestida como capitana por el sombrero además de un falso bigote que se le despegaba, Kin igual vestido de pirata y Kon con un traje de loro gigante 

**Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries**

Cambio de escena

Larry al correr como loco por todas partes buscando una salida, se tropezó con una tabla mal puesta, pero al momento de caer pudo ver la espalda de una mujer con vestido blanco y cabello azul atada al mástil

En esos momento Larry se levantó con determinación dispuesto a salvarla, corriendo directo hacia donde esta 

**And I can't stop until the whole world knows my name  
Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you  
Cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon**

Cambio de escena

En momentos de la pelea entre piratas y un Kon con disfraz de loro, Laney se estaba batiendo a espadas con el capitán pirata, estaban frente a frente, hasta que el capitán vio a Larry corriendo hacia donde esta la chica de cabello azul, deja de pelear y empuja a Laney para ir directo por Larry 

**Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries**

Cambio de escena

Larry va corriendo lo más que puede, pero es detenido por dos piratas enemigos con sus espadas de cepillo de dientes

Larry trata de defenderse buscando algo en sus bolsillos, el cual encontró una espada de chocolate con la cual comenzó a defenderse de manera un poco agresiva

Al momento de pelear Larry se dio cuenta de que, estaban peleando muy cerca de las esquinas del barco, lo cual aprovecho esquivando la estocada de sus oponentes, dando una voltereta dejando a sus oponentes en la esquina del barco, con lo que pudo golpearlos con una fuerte estocada de su espada, que les hizo perder el equilibrio y calleron del barco hacia el mar de soda naranja. 

**We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth**

Cambio de escena

Larry estaba apunto de desatar a la chica de cabello azul, pero el capitán pirata se le pone en su camino mientras levanta su espada

Larry comienza a batallar con el capitán en una gran batalla la cual se ver que no terminaría rápido

Larry intenta continuar la lucha pero el capitán rompe su espada con un golpe certero muy fácil, mientras cae lentamente 

**Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
**

Cambio de escena

Kin, Kon y Laney siguen peleando cuando ven a Larry caído, en ese momento Laney le logra aventar una pistola de caramelo a Larry. 

**Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries**

Cambio de escena

Larry apunto de ser golpeado por el capitán hasta que ve la pistola a su lado, en un rápido movimiento da una voltereta y toma la pistola disparando al capitán que cae por la borda con cara de -muerto sin reacción 

**Hey, hey, hey  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries**

Cambio de escena

Larry una ves que venció al capitán va directo a la chica de cabello azul, donde al desatarla ve que no era quién esperaba, ERA HOMBRE, ósea se Corey y no Carrie

Pero a últimos momentos otro barco ataca revelando una cierta capitana de cabello azul y si esta si era Carrie.

Fin de la alucinación o Fantasía

Volviendo todo a la realidad ya Grojband preparado para jugar con Kon como portero, Laney y Kin de delanteros y Corey como defensa, el partido dio inicio

En el lado de los Newmans tenían a Larry de portero a Kim como defensa y Carrie y Konnie como delanteras

(Perdón no se mucho de fútbol)

Y comienzan Larry de manera alocada (ya saben por que) se fue directo con todo el balón dando vueltas con el por todas partes

Carrie: wow Larry si que se emociona (viendo como Larry corría)

Kim: ahh Carrie no se sí es buena idea, pero creo que Larry es... (fue interrumpida cuando Larry paso corriendo cerca de ella llevándosela en una gran nube de polvo)

Ahora del lado de Grojband

Corey: wow Larry si que se emociona (viendo como corría Lenny)

Laney(dándose cuenta de algo): Corey no creo que Lenny esté muy emocionado, es decir recuerdas en cuando competimos contra ellos el ni siquiera podía aventarse por la rampa, además mira sus ojos (señalando a Larry que tiene ojos que van en espiral con color rojo y amarillo)

Kin(nota algo, igual que Kim): ahora que me doy cuenta, creo que Larry tiene otra alucinación, como cuando cocinamos

Kon: además creo que Larry esta abusando de su puesto ni siquiera a gritado portero ambulante (con la mano en la barbilla)

Corey: si creo que tienes razón (igual que Kon)

Mientras se veía a un Larry algo descontrolado en eso se dirigía justo al lado de Grojband con el balón en sus pies a toda marcha

Kin: creo que Larry quiere anotar (viendo como se dirige hacia el sin hacer nada)

Corey: rápido hay que detenerlo, Laney, Kin, saben que hacer (en eso ellos lo miran con una cara de confusión)

Laney: bueno la verdad creo que no sabemos que?

Kin: su bueno es decir tu eres la defensa

Corey: sí y buenooooo? (Incómodo) eso no dice que tengo que detenerlo o si

Kin y Laney: si, si lo hace

Corey(resignado): ok, (apunto de detener a Lenny cuando voltea hacia ellos) seguros que no quieren (en eso ellos los miran con una cara que obviamente dice -no) está bien (vuelve a voltear directo hacia Larry)

Justo cuando intenta detener a Larry por así decirlo, mientras Corey se dirigía contra Larry, cambio de dirección y se llevó el balón directo a su propia portería, Corey tenía una cara de WTF

Carrie: no soy muy fanática del fútbol pero Larry no debería llevar el balón al otro lado

Konnie: yo también pienso lo mismo (con la mano en la barbilla)

En esos momentos regresa Kim algo cansada y polvorienta

Kim: como decía creo que Larry está bajo las alusiónaciones de la salsa picante de la abuela

Corrie: ok eso es creíble pero por que trajeron la salsa

Konnie: no podemos dejarla sin fuera de nuestra vista muchos intentan robarla (dijo con ojos entrecerrados) tu ahí no creas que no te vi (dijo señalando a un sujeto con máscara de oso y un tutu)

Sujeto con tutu y máscara de oso: No me atraparan con vida (dijo entrando a una tienda)

Después de eso el sujeto salto por una ventana de la tienda

Sujeto con tutu y máscara de oso: ahora si (mientras se quitaba los vidrios del cuerpo) no me atraparan con vida (dijo eso último para ir corriendo a ¿quién sabe donde?)

Al terminar eso, Carrie, Kim y Konnie ponen cara de WTF bueno solamente Carrie las demás no tanto

Konnie: bueno almenos esta vez rompió una ventana

Carrie: esperen ya había pasado (algo confundida)

Kim: sólo los miércoles, al parecer ese día le dan tiempo libre

Konnie: bueno creo que deberíamos seguir con lo que pasa con Larry

Kim: si yo también pienso lo mismo

Carrie(confundida): y bueno? que hacemos

Kim: como los efectos de la salsa picante pasan rápido, podremos esperar 5 minutos, además de que creo hay que detener a Larry antes de que perdamos el partido y anota un auto gol o como se diga

Carrie: bueno creo que lo mejor será evitar que se acerque a un balón

En ese momento Larry dejo el balón y fue directo al árbitro Barnie el cual al llegar a el comenzó a tomarlo de las manos y comenzar a bailar danza de salón

Barnie: Larry no se como decirlo pero no eres mi tipo (algo incómodo)

De pronto Larry cambio de objetivo tirando al pobre de Barnie, yendo al almacén de Balones, para sacar un montón de Balones y comenzar a Bailar a lo loco Breack dancing disparando los balones por doquier

Barnie: sólo lo digo las reglas dicen que los goles que se anoten en las porterías cuente no importa si el jugador está loco o si es de un solo equipo

Carrie fue la primera en reaccionar

Carrie: rápido Konnie atrapalos

Konnie: entendido (con pose de portero)

Asombrosamente Konnie detuvo todos los balones el problema es que al ser tantos comenzó a marearse, se nota por la cara verde

Konnie: necesito vom...(no término pues fue directa a buscar algo en que vomitar)

Primero encontró un bote de basura, pero fue detenida por Barnie

Barnie: esos botes son rentados busca otro lugar

Algo apresurada encontró un bolso de mujer muy a la moda

Kin: espera no en mi bolso me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo (todos se le quedan viendo raro) que ¿acaso un hombre no puede estar a la moda?

Al final vio uno de los conos como no pudo soportar tuvo que vomitar ahí

Del lado de Grojband no les iba muy bien, Corey apenas reacciono rápido detengan los balones

Laney esquivaba y atrapaba muy bien los balones con sus piernas

Kin intentaba detener o más bien esquivar, pues iban algo rápido que se notaba el fuego de los balones, no pudo seguir porque uno de los balones fue directo a su bolso, tratando de protegerlo fue atrapado por una lluvia de balones directo a exactamente sólo a su pie

Corey(en cámara lenta): nooooooooooo (acercándose a Kin) nooo dime que aún eres funcional

Kin: si si lo soy

Corey: ahh... Perdón me refería al bolso (sosteniendo el bolso) están a la moda

Continuando con el break dancing de Larry

Carrie: démonios Kim toma la portería

Kim: si lo ha... (se da cuenta de algo) y porque yo

Carrie: bueno si una Gemela atrapa Balones la otra también se llama Gemelohabilidad

Kim(sin nada que decir): está bien

Kim tomo la portería el problema eran los balonasos de Larry fuero rápido que el primero derribo a Kim junto con seguido de varios balones que la atraparon casi enterrándola

Quedando sin portera y Laney como la única disponible para notar solo vio que hacer al tener en frente un balón

Laney: enserio... Esta bien (pateando el balón dando el primer gol) eso fue fácil

Larry se fijó de eso y tomo a Laney y la Rocío de soda de naranja

Laney(enojada): Larry si no estuvieras con alusiónaciones estarías muerto

Marcando el primer gol (en realidad fueron como 20 culpen a Kim) las cosas se pusieron tensas entre Carrie y Corey teniendo enfrente el balón

Carrie: hora de acabar con esto Riffin

Corey: eso veremos Beff

Con eso los dos fueron directo por el balón Corey al estar más cerca lo atrapo, pero Carrie no se queda atrás enfrascados los dos en ver quién tomaría el balón ninguno se dejaba seder con lo cual dejando al único jugador disponible Kon

Kon: no debería hacer algo (en eso ve como unos niños se le acercan) hola niños que quieren

Los niños consistían con edades d años, en una niña rubia de apariencia gótica, un niño castaño muy peinadito y un niño de cabello negro que vestía de manera informal

Niña: mis amigos aseguran que pueden anotarte un gol en menos de 10 segundos, yo creo que en 8

Niño 1: no le des ideas

Niño 2: si, así la apuesta no vale

Kon: oigan no creen que no podría detener los goles que ustedes me mandan es decir soy algo grande

Niña: sinceramente, no

Niño1: si yo tampoco

Niño2: mejor no discutamos y hagamos la apuesta

Kon: muy bien

El primer niño disparó el balón Kon estaba por atraparlo pero al parecer no vio bien el balón y fue a dirección contraria donde se golpeó con el poste

Niña: eso si debe doler

Niño1: lo se

Niño2: entonces cuanto tiempo fue

Niña: 6 segundos

Con eso todos se ven rendidos

Niña: está bien usted gana (en eso le entregan 20 dólares a un conserje)

Conserje: jaja nunca apuesten con un conserje siempre sabemos cuando algo sale mal

Ahora sí Fin del último Flashback

Corey: ok ahora entiendo todo

Laney: si yo también

Kin: mejor continuemos en quién será el portero

Kon: está bien

Corey fue el primero en hablar

Corey: estamos listos para...

No logró terminar por ver cierto marcador era tan grande que hasta marca "gran diferencia y no puedo contar esto"

Vendedor: se preguntarán como paso solo lo digo pero mientras miraban los flashbacks inició el juego, no me culpen solo sigo las reglas, (viendo un reloj de quién sabe donde lo saco) ya no tenemos tiempo, vuélvanlos a ver en la parte 3 de este episodio

Vendedor: Gracias a todos por venir (cerrando el garaje)

Corey: hey esa es mi línea

Vendedor: no en este episodio 

**Kurt: Hola que tal, como dije lo subi temprano por razones de examanes y bueno también, iba a informarles de 2 cosas mas**

 **1.- Si quieren ver el Pony que imagino el Vendedor pueden verlo en mi cuenta de dviantart que comparto con un amigo su nombre es Killerket**

 **2.- Como vieron puse la letra de Centuries de The fallo out boy, bueno para la siguiente parte pondré una canción se llama Adranaline por Shinedown, pero si ustedes me sugieren una canción no estaría mal, la canción obviamente la cantara Grojband  
**


End file.
